


This Side of Perfection

by Accretion



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accretion/pseuds/Accretion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Chasefield/Maximum Victory story inspired by a tumblr prompt.</p><p>Victoria is finally ready to ask Max to marry her, and she knew it had to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Side of Perfection

New Year’s Eve was always supposed to be a night of partying with friends, of overindulgence and ringing in the beginning of a fresh start. And yet despite the fifteen parties she was invited to, Victoria Chase sat alone in the Chase space with only an hour to go in the year. The gallery was known for having some high class parties on occasions such as this, but the place was empty as the sign outside only said “Reserved for Private Event.”

 _Ugh, where is she?_ Victoria thought as she just waited. She looked outside once more and frowned. It rarely snowed in Seattle, but of course this would have to be the one time it happened. Victoria closed her eyes and took deep breaths, just trying to remain calm.

Finally she heard the footfalls of heels ringing through the empty gallery. They weren’t elegant, it sounded as though the wearer was having a hard time walking in them. _Oh Max, what will we do with you?_

Finally she came into view and Victoria gasped. She understood why Max was so late arriving—she had expected a fancy dress party and she certainly wasn’t disappointing. A sparkly emerald green evening gown sat absolutely perfectly on Maxine Caulfield’s awkward frame. A small silver purse that Victoria had gotten her for Christmas was clutched in her hand, and her shoulder length auburn/brunette hair was swept back revealing Max’s pixie-like ears.

In her own similar blue evening gown Victoria smiled at Max. Her hair was up in a bun—not as long as Max’s, but Victoria had been growing it out at her girlfriend’s request.

“Wowser,” they both said together at the same time before they started to giggle at each other.

Max looked around and seemed confused.

“Hey Tori, where is everyone?”

“Mom and dad cancelled the event due to the weather. I guess it’s just us,” Victoria said, telling Max a little white lie.

_I couldn’t have anyone here you freaking adorable hipster, I’m nervous enough with what I’m about to do that I don’t need a crowded room of people._

“Oh,” Max said, then she looked up. “Oh, so we have the place to ourselves then?” A devious smile crossed her face.

Victoria walked right over to max and leaned in to kiss her. Even after two years their kisses were full of passion as the girls spent quite a few moments exploring each other’s mouths. When Max’s hands started to explore Victoria broke off the kiss, grabbing Max’s hand and starting to lead her.

“I figured with the spread being unused we could have a late dinner? Or at least Champaign?”

Max smiled at Victoria, a little stunned as she saw that Victoria had set up a table for two with candles and a bottle already at the table. The table had a view out of the large windows that faced out on Puget Sound. Victoria led Max to a chair and pulled it out for her. Max took a seat and just a few seconds later Victoria was sitting in her own chair.

“Sorry I’m late Tori, traffic is getting a little crazy out there and I wanted to be sure I impressed the crowd so I took way longer getting ready than I planned to,” another look around, “or needed to I guess.”

Victoria shook her head. “Max, you look absolutely beautiful.”

“You don’t look half bad yourself,” Max said with a smile on her face.

Victoria popped the cork on the Champaign and smiled, pouring a glass for both herself and Max.

“So what are we toasting to?” Max asked.

“To us, to another year and another new beginning,” Victoria said with a smile.

Max nodded and they clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

“Speaking of,” Max said, “I brought something for you.”

“Oh,” said Victoria, her curiosity piqued.

Pulling her purse back up to her Max looked inside and grabbed out photo journal and handed it over to Victoria.

Confused, Victoria noticed that there seemed to be a page tied off, so she opened the journal to that page and saw that attached to two sides of a ribbon was a ring. She frowned, a little slow in realization until she looked up and saw Max next to her, down on a knee.

“Victoria Maribeth Chase, will you marry me?” Max said hopefully.

Victoria was stunned for a long moment before leaning forward, putting her head on her right hand and responding, “son of a bitch.”

It was Max’s turn to be stunned. Did she do something wrong? She looked at Victoria worried, but was quickly confused that Victoria had a giant smile on her face.

“You fucking hipster,” Victoria said to a still confused Max in a happy tone with that giant smile still plastered on her face. Victoria reached under her seat and pulled out a box that also had an engagement ring in it. “Asking your girlfriend to marry you before it was cool, seems perfect.”

Max smiled when it dawned on her what was going on. Her heart was aflutter when she teasingly said to Victoria, “Well go on, I asked first.”

Victoria smiled and nodded, “Yes, yes, a million times yes I’ll marry you Max Caulfield.”

Victoria stood and picked Max up off the ground. Max took the ring from the journal and put it on Victoria, while Victoria put the ring she was ready to propose with on Max’s hand.

“On the plus side Tori, this will make one hell of a story.”

Victoria shook her head. “I planned so hard for this night to be perfect, even getting my parents to cancel their party just so we could be alone so I could ask you.”

Max laughed, “And here I was ready to make a grand public gesture of my love for you.”

Victoria wrapped her arms around Max one more time and pressed her forehead against Max’s. “I thought I had to have the perfect proposal, but you blew it up Max like you always do. This is an even more perfect moment than I could have ever imagined. I love you Max Caulfield.”

“I love you Victoria Chase.”

And the two women closed their eyes and tilted their heads, their lips touching for the first kiss of the New Year, and the first kiss of the rest of their lives.


End file.
